The University of Massachusetts Medical School (UMMS) was Created by an act of the state legislature in 1962. The intent was to establish a state supported medical school that would provide affordable medical education to residents in training in primary care. The school carries out its educational mission by affiliating with numerous health care institutions in the state. These include the UMass Memorial Healthcare System and it?s affiliated family health centers. In addition there are a number of voluntary physician faculty in private offices that preceptor students. This project entitled UMass Teaching Health Centers Connections Project will provide high speed Internet access to health information resources including library resources and electronic mail in support of the educational mission of the medical school at off Campus teaching sites. Activities proposed in this grant have five specific goals: 1) To provide high speed Internet access to six health centers in order to access web-based library and curricula materials; 2) To provide access to electronic mail, including listservs pertinent to family and community medicine. 3) To train health professionals and students at seven sites in Internet-based applications; 4) To provide technical support 5) To develop, and provide access to a website of family medicine teaching materials and resources, linking library and educational information into one electronic file cabinet. To accomplish these goals, grant funds will be used to purchase and install hardware and software. Training classes and technical support will be provided on an ongoing basis by the library and the clinical Information Services help desk.